The Bunny's Knight
by Izlawake
Summary: A Jaune x Velvet fluff one shot where Velvet invites Jaune to a balcony under the guise of a secret admirer after Jaune rescues Cardin from the Ursa Major.


**The Bunny's Knight**

 **Just a little Jaune x Velvet fluff. Nothing more.**

In the Forever Falls Forest, the Ursa Major laid dead at Jaune's feet, its head resting amongst the leaves and grass. Jaune sheathed his sword, then went to pick Cardin up from the ground. "Jaune, that was…" Cardin stuttered out.

"Never mess with me or my team again," Jaune warned to Cardin. "And that goes double for anyone else you've bullied, especially Velvet." Jaune let out a huff and walked away, leaving Cardin alone with his thoughts.

 **–** **Later that day, in JNPR's room–**

"I heard what happened, Jaune," said Ruby, hugging his arm. "You were so cool standing up to Cardin and that Ursa alone."

"Heh, thanks, Ruby," he answered back. "But I was just doing what I had to." True enough, it was.

"You should've let me break his legs," Nora pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well, I think this will turn things around, both for Jaune and everyone in Beacon," Pyrrha commented. And she was right, In the oncoming days, Cardin went around apologizing to everyone he has attacked in some way, thus cleansing himself of his deeds.

"To be fair, I thought the Ursa would kill you how you dashed in without backup," admitted Blake.

Yang slung an arm around her girl and laughed. "Nah, it's impawsible." Everyone but Blake gave a weak laugh at Yang's pun. "Jaune is tough, he can handle any beast that comes at him." She threw fake punches out while making such punching sounds.

A knock echoed across the room from the door. Ren opened it to find a sealed envelope on the floor and the scurrying of the owner off in the distance. Ren picked up the letter and noted the crude drawing of a rabbit's head and ears on it as a signature and Jaune's name. "Jaune, a letter for you," he said, handing his leader the letter. Jaune tore it up, not seeing the signature and read the letter, which was a short one at that.

" _Dear Jaune, can you meet me on the seventh floor south balcony tonight at 6 o' clock?"_ It was signed with the same rabbit head as on the envelope.

"Who would send this?" Jaune wondered.

"I'm certain a little bunny sent it," chuckled Ren.

"Oh boy, you lucky guy!" said Yang, hugging him from behind, shoving her boobs into the back of his head. "Go meet your secret admirer."

Pyrrha put a hand to her mouth to hide a chuckle. "You best go, don't keep her waiting." She shoved him out the door and closed it, leaving Jaune with no other option. He let out a sigh and made his way for the seventh floor south balcony. Entering the doorway, he was greeted by the setting sun which blinded him temporary. When his vision returned, Jaune found Velvet Scarlatina sitting at a bench wearing her Beacon uniform, munching on a bag of cookies. She took a bite and smiled at Jaune upon seeing him.

"H-hi, Jaune," Velvet whispered, munching on another cookie. Jaune took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Velvet. So, you're my secret admirer?" Jaune did not mean to say those exact words. "Sorry, well, that's how Yang put it when I got your letter."

"Um, well, it's just that I wanted to talk to you. Cardin came to me earlier and apologized for everything he's done to me and I heard you stood up to him and saved him from an Ursa."

"Well, I-"

"It's thanks to you that Cardin has stopped bullying me, and I cannot thank you enough." Velvet took hold of Jaune's cheeks and kissed him, both of them blushing beet red. Velvet's bunny ears flopped back and forth before she broke away from him.

"Um, um..." stuttered Jaune.

"I guess I owe you a lot, don't I?" Velvet smiled and took up the bag of cookies, offering it to Jaune. He took a cookie from it and the two teens sat down together to admire the setting sun.

"No, you don't owe me anything, Velvet. I'm just happy that you're okay now that Cardin will leave you alone." He gave the rabbit girl a grin and pulled her closer to himself, making her blush, but she soon snuggled up to him, where he then softly caressed her rabbit ears, making Velvet let out smooth moans.

"Your touch feels so comforting," Velvet cooed.

"You look so cute with your bunny ears," he whispered. Velvet leaned against his shoulder and snuggled up against him more, wrapping her arms around his stomach.

"Thanks, Jaune. I love you." She blushed again and snuggled up to him. He put his arms around his bunny friend and pulled her closer, keeping her warm.

 _I'm starting to like her as well_ , Jaune thought, looking down at Velvet. He kissed her cheek and drew close to her human ear. "I'll be sure to protect you from any more bullies, that's a promise," he told her.

"Thank you, Jaune." And they embraced each other in a loving hug with the burning orange sun casting twilight into the sky


End file.
